Plants vs Zombies: Brainglory
Plants vs Zombies: Brainglory is a side project by N00bslayer2016, and will be a MOBA (multiplayer online battle arena). The game will feature plants and zombies from many previous games in the PvZ franchise, especially Garden Warfare 2 and Heroes. Davidjinzhu0306 is currently helping out on this project! Let me know if you'd like to help too! Note: Brainglory is, as you might have guessed, a pun on a popular MOBA, Vainglory. It is a placeholder name and may be changed in future. Overview Similar to other MOBAs, such as League of Legends and Vainglory (from which this game draws much inspiration), the game can be played with other players around the world, and is mainly objective-based. The Plant team would win by destroying the Zomboss Citadel while the Zombie team would win by destroying the Tree of Being. The map has a variety of terrain, most commonly being the Lane, which is defended by various stationary defense turrets erected by both sides. The Lane(s) are separated by the Void, the equivalent of the Jungle in classic MOBAs (in some cases, part or all of the Void is an actual Jungle). It is an interesting no-man's land equally full of danger and opportunity, such as Jungle Monsters like Gnomes or Bots, which grant monetary or tactical boons when slain. Near the Tree of Being and the Zomboss Citadel are the spawn points of the Plant and Zombie players, as well as a shop from which players can purchase items to augment their fighting capabilities. Both the shop and the spawn points are inaccessible to members of the opposing team. Players play as a Plant or Zombie Champion, choosing fighters from ever-growing roster. Each Champion and minion has different strengths, weaknesses and quirks, sound mastery of each Champion is the key to supremacy in Brainglory. Champions start at Level 1 and are weak at first, forced to kill minions or each other to progress (At this stage, players are often too weak to even consider attacking Void monsters or turrets, though sound coordination they could take down an enemy Champion). They also begin with a small amount of currency used to purchase items from the Shop. This currency is also earned by killing foes and generated naturally over time and does not carry over to subsequent matches. When leveling up, Champions gain a Skill point. This point can be used to learn abilities and to subsequently upgrade them. The current in-match level cap is 18, so characters will earn 18 skill points and a Mastery point on their way to level 18. This Mastery point can be used to Max a single ability, boosting its strength and usually unlocking additional effects. Maps Currently, there is one map in PvZ Grainglory, called the Suburban Showdown. It has two lanes, one to the north and one to the south of a sprawling Void (which in this case is an abandoned park, heavily overgrown with both living and (un)dead trees). There is a portal to Infinity to the north of the map, and a shop where both teams may purchase items at the south. Though it is intended and optimised for 3v3 combat, custom settings can be altered to allow for 5v5 or even 1v1 combat. Features: x1 Tree of Being, Zomboss Citadel. x3 Shops (one for each side, a third shop is in the south) x2 Spawn Points (one for each side) x1 Infinity Portal (to the north) x8 Plant and Zombie Turrets (2 in base, 3 in each lane) (Map layout diagram coming soon) NPCs NPCs are Non-Player Characters - not playable but crucial elements of Grainglory. They include: Shopkeepers There are three Shops and Shopkeepers in a match: The Plant Shopkeeper Dave-Bot, the Zombie Shopkeeper Dr. Patient, and the Void Shopkeeper Rux. Each shopkeeper sells different items, and Rux's Bazaar is the only Shop both sides may shop at. Dave-Bot and Dr. Patient sell standard wares for Plants and Zombies respectively, while Rux sells some more specialised gear unavailable elsewhere, as well as faction-neutral items both teams may purchase. Please see the Shops article for extended details on what each Shop sells. Minions Much like other MOBAs, both sides periodically generate waves of minions to march along the lane and attack the enemy turrets while helping allied Champions. For more information, see here Champions Now for the best part - the playable characters, the Champions! Green Shadow and Greg-gantaur are unlocked upon completing the tutorial, and after that players may unlock two Plant and two Zombie Champions of their choice for free. Upon winning their first PvP match, 4 random Champions (2 Plant & 2 Zombie) will be offered at a discounted price forever. Notes: Though this would be explained later, Crazy Power boosts basic attacks and Infinity Power boosts abilities. In addition, D means the ability is a default ability, A means it is an alternate ability, and Ult means the ability is a powerful Ultimate ability. Some other technical terms: Stunned enemies can neither move nor act, silenced enemies cannot use abilities, dazed enemies respond to commands (either player or computer-given) 0.5 seconds slower and rooted enemies cannot move. If you need any other clarification or feel I should expand this list, do let me know :). Plant Champions [[Plants vs Zombies: Brainglory/Green Shadow|'Green Shadow']] Stealthy assassin with multiple stealth and burst damage abilities Chompkraken Tanky Chomper who locks down and devours foes Role: Tank, Warrior Offense: 7/10 Defense: 8/10 Mobility: 3/10 Utility: 1/10 Difficulty: Easy Chompkraken is a humongous, towering Chomper who is an absolute monster to face, especially in 1v1 jungle duels. Hard to kill and hugely powerful, he is slow normally but excels at chasing down and executing weak foes. With a powerful instakill Ultimate and health regeneration, he is guaranteed to be one tough cookie. Strengths: Very high health, gains enormous amounts of strength in long battles Roselia Floral sorceress with support and disruption abilities Role: Disruptor, Support, Mage Offense: 6/10 Defense: 1/10 Mobility: 5/10 Utility: 7/10 Difficulty: Hard Roselia is a mysterious, ancient magician from ages past. She is fragile and cannot hold her own in 1v1 fights, though she excels in crowd control and turning the tables in her friends' favour. She can effortlessly disrupt the flow of enemy play and scupper Zombie tactics, and can gain powerful magic to become a serious threat. Roselia can be played in the lane or jungle. She should stick with her friends for protection and look for teamfights to deploy her crowd control and suppression spells. Strengths: Expert in crowd control and suppression of multiple enemies as well as helping teammates gain the edge, unpredictable spells can surprise foes Weaknesses: Fragile and weak offensively (at first), at a serious disadvantage whenever alone Abilities: Zombie Champions Greg-gantuar Suppressive tank with disruptive abilities Role: Tank, Disruptor, Warrior Offense: 5/10 Defense: 9/10 Mobility: 1/10 Utility: 6/10 Difficulty: Easy Greg-gantuar and the Anti-Bully Squad are back with a vengeance! Upon breaking free from Zomboss's torture, he is filled with anger and ready to take it out on the Plants. With incredibly high health, he uses immense strength to overwhelm and scatter Plant opposition, protecting his teammates while (ironically) bullying and pushing Plant defenders around. It's clear why Zomboss, after failing to recapture him, decided to hire him instead. Strengths: High health, able to kick defenders around and support allies, many disruptive and suppressive abilities Weaknesses: Very slow movement speed, poor offensive potential on his own, performs poorly in 1v1s against fast or hard-hitting opponents Robo Ranger Robotic front-line big gun with area denial Role: Warrior, Pusher, Artillery Offense: 8/10 Defense: 3/10 Mobility: 2/10 Utility: 4/10 Difficulty: Medium Robo Ranger is a powerful robotic Foot Soldier with useful area denial and explosive abilities. With his in-built rocket launchers and high-rate Zomboss AI, he's a tricky target who can bite back at Plant assaults and lay waste to bunched up foes. He can operate alone and handle himself in 1v1s but shines in teamfights, especially if enemies do not see him coming. Robo Ranger is fine with the jungle but works well in the lane where he can push for his team on the front lines and decimate minions and turrets alike. Strengths: Powerful offense, AoE attacks, able to operate effectively at the front line Weaknesses: Rather slow and cannot synergise with teammates; energy-intensive abilities make him vulnerable after prolonged fighting Abilities: Super Brainz Abilities: Admiral Gangplank Abilities